


So Near, So Far

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe knows that his husband's become a monster. It doesn't stop him from loving him anyway.





	So Near, So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Poe isn’t going to lie; he is tired, very much tired. After the mission, he is tired and yet sleeping is not an option. He doubts that he can get to sleep without the nightmares, or, for that matter, feeling the remnants of what Ben’s doing over the bond.

  
It’s one of those things that hurts, because feeling Ben doing all this, feeling him killing, burning, doing all these horrible things, makes Poe wonder how he and the man he fell in love with could possibly be the same person.

  
The man he married, at that.

  
He’s tired. Yet he’s scared to close his eyes. He lies awake during the night, listening to Snap snoring and Jess murmuring in her sleep, envying how deep in sleep they seem to be.   
Over the bond, he feels the man who was his husband – replaced with some monster in a mask during the day, like some sort of curse – retire to his bedchambers. He’s tired, Poe knows that much. Just in a different way. The Light is still calling to him, urging him to let it in.

  
Poe hopes that Ben will let him in too. One day, he’ll let Poe in.

  
“I love you,” he says. He speaks it to the ceiling, but in his mind, he’s saying it to Ben, face to face. He can picture his husband’s helmet resting against his forehead, how cool and yet comforting it would feel, the both of them connected by love.

  
Ben doesn’t answer back. Poe prays one day he will, that one day he’ll understand, and come back. One day.


End file.
